The use of quantity-regulated pendulum slide cell pumps in internal combustion engines has been part of the prior art for a long time, in order to for example be able to adapt an output and a pressure easily to the requirements of the internal combustion engine. An adaptation of the output or pressure in such a pendulum slide cell pump usually takes place by adjusting the eccentricity of an inner rotor with respect to an outer rotor. Such pendulum slide cell pumps have an outer rotor, which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to an inner rotor by means of pendulums, the inner rotor usually being driven by means of a drive shaft. The pendulums that connect the outer rotor to the inner rotor are usually produced by means of a rolling or drawing process and then finished by post-machining, for example grinding, on their outer contour.
However, the disadvantage of known pendulums is that in particular the post-machining of the outer contour is possible only to a limited extent or not at all for small radii, and is therefore comparatively expensive.